La Boda
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Pudo no haber sido tradicional: Pero eso no quiere decir que no fue perfecta. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR DollyPop]


Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. **_La Boda_ es propiedad de DollyPop12.**

* * *

 _ **La Boda**_

—Siempre leí que para casarte, ¿necesitas un vestido blanco? —bromeó Petra, su sonrisa creciendo de oreja a oreja. Leví se mofó y se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes un anillo, ¿no? —inquirió, dándole un mirada por el rabillo del ojo—. Además, ¿cuántas bodas has visto que fueran como las de los libros?

—Ninguna… Pero ya que hallé al mejor hombre vivo, pensé que podríamos ser la excepción —replicó, ruborizándose al ver la simple banda dorada que se envolvía ajustadamente en su dedo.

Cuando se lo arrojó, ella estaba muy confundida. En sus manos ahuecadas, se asentó unos momentos mientras se quedaba boquiabierta.

« _Casémonos_ _»_ _,_ le dijo, perfectamente serio, su mandato casi monótono. Ella tuvo que mirar del anillo a él por un buen minuto y medio antes de poder asentir sin palabras.

No pensó que sería aquí. En el campo, con una sencilla túnica blanca y la única falda que tenía, marrón y hasta las rodillas. No pensó que sería sin su padre, o el resto de sus compañeros. No pensó que sería ante un árbol, sin sacerdote ni certificado.

Pero tampoco nunca pensó que pasaría, así que no podía sino estar agradecida.

—¿Vamos… a intercambiar votos? —preguntó, jugando con la banda. Él la miró y levantó una ceja.

—¿Preparaste alguno?

Ruborizándose y medio nerviosa, asintió.

Él dejó salir una corta risita mientras la observaba divertido. —Bien, entonces… déjame oírlos —dijo. La cabeza de ella se alzó de repente, un brillante rosa evidente en sus mejillas.

—Pero… no hay un sacerdote… y, mi padre-

—Escríbele a tu padre tan pronto volvamos, él pude saberlo. Lo haremos apropiadamente tan pronto volvamos —dijo, sus dedos presionando los labios de ella. Ella inhaló asintiendo, mirándole mientras bajaba su mano.

Gentilmente, removió el anillo y tomó el brazo que descendía. Él bajó su mirada y frunció el ceño, pensando que ella había acabado por renunciar, o que quería esperar. En su lugar, al devolver la mirada, ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente, y trataba de deslizar el anillo en su dedo. Pese al hecho de que no le quedaba, seguía sonriendo.

—Yo, Petra Ral, te acepto, Leví, como mi esposo. Para vivir unidos… Para amarte y protegerte. Tú… tú eras… eres, mi capitán. Y cuando tenga fuerzas, siempre te las entregaré. Te daré… te daré las estrellas y la luna, y los árboles, y la paz. Para bien o para mal y mejor o peor, siempre estaré contigo, tanto como viva. Y siempre estaré allí para prepararte café —dijo, riendo antes de posar sus manos en los hombros de él, encarándolo y alzando la cabeza.

—Prometo… estar allí cuando tengas pesadillas. Cocinar cuando seas muy perezoso. Quejarme de tus limpiezas. Para vivir unidos, para amarte y respetarte, tanto como vivamos —finalizó, y él la miró a los ojos antes de tragar saliva. Gentilmente, se movieron hacia delante, apoyándose el uno al otro, y cuando estaban a solo a un pelo de distancia, ella sonrió deliberadamente, susurrando casi en los labios de él.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Y pudo haber sido nada fabuloso, o legal, ella estaba soltera, y sin un esposo, sin ningún cambio en su nombre ni nada que indicara que haya llevado un matrimonio. Pero el anillo que inevitablemente él pondría de vuelta en su dedo y que ella llevaría atado a una cadena bajo su camisa, y el sentimiento de sus labios contra los de ella, y sus siluetas sombreando el suelo, dos personas juntas y unidas-

Esa era la prueba.

Y siempre sería más que suficiente.

* * *

 _N/T:_

 _Un agradecimiento enorme a_ _ **DollyPop12**_ **,** _por permitirme traducir sus historias._

 _The wedding y las demás historias de DollyPop12 originalmente fueron publicadas en la segunda mitad de 2013, cuando aún había confusión respecto al nombre de Leví (por eso en sus historias aparece como Rivaille). Actualmente sabemos que su nombre real es Leví, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de nombrarlo así en las traducciones._

 _Como ya saben, pueden encontrar el link a la biografía de la autora en mi perfil._

Gracias por leer.

—Fanfiction 03 de junio de 2015.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
